Just A Dream
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Alternate Ending to 1x06: The Shepherd. David doesn't go to Mr. Gold's shop and chooses Mary Margaret. Pretty cannon but slightly AU PREQUEL TO SOMETHING WAS MISSING
1. Chapter 1: Kissed You Goodnight

**Hey ya'll! Plot bunny that popped in my head a couple days ago:) Basically David doesn't go into Mr. Gold's shop in 1x06 and so things are a little different**

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not Eddy or Adam and have no ownership of Once…**

**Dedications: **

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter for just being amazing and encouraging me to write to my best ability:) Love you!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 for being such an awesome friend and partner in crime;) and just being an inspiration to write better! Love ya girl!**

**thistwinklingstar: you've always been there to support my reading and have helped me so much to become a better writer:)**

* * *

_**I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch**_

_**And I kissed you**_  
_**Goodnight**_  
_**And now that I've kissed you**_  
_**It's a good night good night baby goodnight**_

* * *

"Mister Nolan?" Regina asked as David walked down the street. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?"

David smiled kindly holding up the map. "Well, kinda. I'm looking for the toll bridge."

Regina nodded. "Where you were found. Trying to jog your memory?"

David grinned broadly thinking of Mary Margaret. "Something like that yeah."

"That's wonderful. Well turn around, go down past Granny's, take a right, you'll be there in no time," she replied smiling, happy that David was going to go back to Kathryn.

"Thank you so much Madam Mayor." David turned and ran off.

"I hope you remember something Mister Nolan," she called after him.

* * *

Mary Margaret looked up at the moon and sighed. David was twenty minutes late, he wasn't coming…

"You came?" a voice asked in shock.

Mary turned around and smiled at David's grin. "David! You sound surprised…What's wrong?" she asked.

David ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around. "Nothing's wrong I just can't believe you actually came." He laughed as he set her down and took her hand.

"Well, I did. So what does this mean for us?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I…don't know. I can't straight up leave Kathryn, I don't want you getting hurt Mary Margaret."

Mary smiled at him. "I understand, you want to do the honorable thing David. But we can't go around pretending we don't have feelings for each other when obviously we do."

"I know. And we won't have to, not for long. It's just there was this life I had before us and I must've had these feelings for Kathryn that I have for you." Mary Margaret's face dropped and she sighed. David put a hand to her chin and lifted it up. "Hey, look at me. I don't have those feelings for her anymore. I already told you, you're the _only_ thing that makes any amount of sense in this crazy life I have. I want to be with you Mary Margaret."

Mary felt tears form in her eyes. "I feel the same way…" she whispered.

David pulled her close. "We are going to make it through this Mary, _together_."

Mary looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I know."

They stood in silence for a moment. Mary pulled away. "I should probably get going…Emma and stuff…"

"Oh yeah," David said sticking his hands in his pockets. "Me too. Guess I have to get back to Kathryn and…yeah…So I guess I'll see you around."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah I mean you've got your wife and all but I'll see you around town."

"Alright, well see you later. Goodnight Mary Margaret," David told her and turned to leave.

Mary stared longingly at him. "Goodnight David." She turned around and started to walk off.

* * *

David sat in his truck outside of Mary Margaret's apartment complex. He'd told Kathryn he wanted to go get a breath of air, clear his head. When really all he wanted to do was see Mary Margaret again. He'd left the toll bridge ten minutes ago and he was kicking himself for not kissing her. He had the radio playing softly on a country station. The lyrics stuck in his mind.

_I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

_I'm scared to death, can't catch my breath_

_Oh these moments we live for…_

_And I kissed you goodnight,_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night, good night, baby a good night_

_It's a good night, good night, baby a good night_

_It's a good night, good night, baby a good night_

_It's a good night, good night, baby a good night._

David turned off his truck and jumped out of the car. He ran through the yard, inside, up the stairs, and to her door. He knocked on the door and his leg was shaking. All he wanted to do was kiss Mary Margaret and never stop kissing her.

The door opened to reveal Emma. "David, hi? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Uh yeah is Mary Margaret here? I need to um…talk to her," he said stumbling through his words.

"Yeah sure, do you want to come in?" Emma offered.

"No that's fine. I just really need to talk to her. Please?"

"Okay…" Emma replied skeptically. "Mary Margaret!" she called behind her. "David's here!"

There was a crash in the kitchen. "I'll be right there!" she called. Ten seconds later, Mary Margaret appeared in the doorway. "David!" she exclaimed.

"I had to see you again…" he admitted.

"I'm gonna go…" Emma interrupted awkwardly, she walked into the kitchen.

Mary Margaret stepped outside and closed the door. "What's up?"

David couldn't contain himself any longer he took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, crashing their lips together. He pushed her against the door and kissed her again and again, unable to stop.

Mary was doing the same. She couldn't believe that David had come to her home just because he wanted to kiss her. "David…Emma…kitchen…" she said between kisses.

David paused but only to say one thing: "I'd let Kathryn see this right now if it meant I never had to stop kissing you Mary Margaret."

Mary smiled, took his shirt collar in her hands, and pulled him back down to her.

Twenty minutes later, Mary Margaret walked back inside, as red as a tomato. As she closed the door, she sighed happily.

"Have a nice _talk_?" Emma teased, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Emma! Did you…um…hear that?" she asked in embarrassment.

"Maybe a little bit," she replied smirking. "Oh calm down Mary! I'm not your mother, believe me it's not that big a deal. I'm happy for you. I just don't want you getting hurt is all."

Mary smiled as she sat down beside Emma. "David won't hurt me. I know that."

"Looks like you found your true love after all," Emma told her and nudged her friend.

"I wouldn't call it that yet. More like an infatuation." Mary looked down at her lap blushing.

"Oh okay," Emma said sarcastically. "Well your night's been better than mine."

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say that Graham working at the animal shelter is a load of crap…"

"Emma, you can tell me," Mary told her and touched her arm gently.

"He's sleeping with _her_. With my _son_ in the house." Emma clenched her hands into fists. "I can't stand it!"

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." Mary took Emma's hand. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Emma let Mary's hand linger for a moment before pulling back. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Emma."

"Night Mary Margaret. Oh and thank you," Emma added before walking down the hall into her room.

"You're welcome," Mary whispered, as she reached up and touched her lips where David's kiss lingered.

* * *

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please no flames just constructive critism…I love all of ya'll who review! I'll update soon**

**Snow**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted

**Hey ya'll! Plot bunny that popped in my head a couple days ago:) Basically David doesn't go into Mr. Gold's shop in 1x06 and so things are a little different**

**PREQUEL TO SOMETHING WAS MISSING. So this leads up to where Something was Missing starts!:) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Dedications: **

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter for just being amazing and encouraging me to write to my best ability:) Love you!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 for being such an awesome friend and partner in crime;) and just being an inspiration to write better! Love ya girl!**

**HUGE Apology for not updating for like a month…I had writer's block and school and other crap and yeah. Anywho Hope ya'll like this chapter and thanks for stickin with me!**

* * *

_I wanna rock you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

* * *

Mary Margaret walked out of her bedroom to see Emma throwing David's flowers in the trash. She ran forward. "Hey! What're you doing?" she exclaimed.

Emma looked up, flustered. "If Graham thinks that flowers will work on me-"

"No those were mine... From David," she admitted timidly.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "So things are going well between you two then?"

Mary smiled as she picked the flowers up and set them into a glass vase. "Yeah." She paused. "You don't think I'm doing the wrong thing do you?" Mary stammered.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. One nighters are as far as I ever go."

"Well, that's because-" Mary caught herself as she saw Emma's aghast face. "Nevermind."

"No. What? Tell me."

"It's just...you have a wall," Mary said softly, trying to avoid the subject.

"There's no harm in being cautious," Emma told her in frustration.

"Well yes. But, Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but it may also keep out love," Mary chided.

"Who said anything about love? What are you trying to say Mary?" Emma questioned.

"I'm trying to show you what is obvious to everyone except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham," Mary blurted.

Emma scoffed. "I do not have feelings for Graham!"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "My flowers tell a different story. Emma just talk to him," Mary pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to him! I don't want anything to do with him!" she shouted.

"Whoa, Emma calm down!" Mary Margaret stammered.

Emma fell into the bar stool. She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm gonna go to work now."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Alright I'll see you tonight." It was Friday but Mary had an hour before school started so she and David were going to meet up before she had to go.

Emma stood and waved as she walked into her room to change. "Don't have too much fun with your boyfriend!"

Mary blushed crimson red. "He's not my...I mean we aren't...it's not like we've...that is...are we dating?" she stammered.

"Ask him yourself Mary Margaret! I've gotta get to work before the 'Mayor's Tool' kills me. I'm already twenty minutes late," Emma muttered as she ran out the door in her leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

Mary Margaret felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it. "David!" she said as she answered. "Hi, I was about to call you."

"Meet me at the toll bridge in ten minutes. I need you urgently." Was all he said before the line went dead.

Mary Margaret leaned against the kitchen counter and bit her lip. David, always a charmer. She ran into her room to get dressed.

* * *

Mary ran to the toll bridge and saw David looking out on the horizon. "David?" she asked running up to him. "What's up?"

David turned around and grinned at her. "What's wrong is I missed you and needed a Mary Margaret kiss," he teased taking her hand.

"Well Mister Nolan, you're gonna need to try harder than that if you want a kiss from this school teacher," Mary Margaret said smiling timidly.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking. David leaned in pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm trying to get a side job at the school. As a janitor, then I can have an excuse to come to your room as often as I'd like."

Mary bit her lip, holding back a grin. "And that, Mister Nolan," she began, "Is worthy of a kiss from an innocent school teacher like me." Mary pulled the lapels of his coat towards her and pressed their lips together.

David felt her hands wrap around his neck as he put his around her waist. He felt completely consumed with her. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Mary finally pulled away. "I've gotta go David," she said sadly.

"Mm no you don't," he murmured pulling her back to him.

Mary so badly wanted to kiss him, but she needed to get to class. She pushed him away. "I do though. I wish I could stay with you all day. But there are fifth graders that need to learn."

David pouted. "Fine. I'll see you tonight?" he offered.

Mary smiled at him and nodded. "Tonight. Dinner at my place. Seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"No promises!" he called as she ran off.

Mary Margaret giggled as she got into her car. What was he doing to her?! She was never like this before. Was she? She couldn't remember. The past couple years of her life were a complete blur. In fact, she couldn't even remember her father's name… Mary shook her head. _You're being irrational Mary,_ she told herself. _You are just too ecstatic about what happened with David. That's all this is._

He was making her feel like she belonged somewhere. Like it was possible for someone to love her. He was making her feel…_wanted_.

* * *

David sent Kathryn a text as he drove to Mary Margaret's apartment. _Have to work late tonight. It's bath night for all the dogs. Don't wait up for me. I'll be home past midnight. David._

He felt so guilty about lying to her but he was getting ready to start to file for a divorce anyways. It's not like he and Mary Margaret were actually having an affair, only a couple stolen kisses. Nothing serious. _It's not like we're sleeping together_. David thought to himself. Yeah so it's not an affair they're just…figuring out things out. That's all it is. He shook his head as he pulled up in front of Mary Margaret's apartment. He smoothed his shirt, grabbed the white roses from the passenger seat, and got out of the car. David practically sprinted up the steps once he got inside to her door. He took a deep breath and knocked. _Breathe David, you can do this_.

* * *

Mary Margaret pulled the pizza out of the oven and ran to her bathroom to shower. David was going to be there in twenty minutes, she had time. In ten minutes, she was showered and dressed in a spaghetti strap turquoise blue dress. She sat down at her vanity and started to apply a light layer of make-up. As she started to put on her mascara there was a knock on the door. She jumped and her mascara slipped off of her eyelashes, poking her eye. "Ow!" she hissed. "It's open!" she called. Her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and started dabbing her eye, trying to stop the tears.

"Mary Margaret?" David's voice called as he closed the door.

"Coming!" Mary called walking out of her bedroom and holding a hand over her eye, grimacing in pain.

He set down the flowers when he saw that she was in pain. "Mary what happened?! Are you okay?" he ran to her and took her into his arms.

"Yeah just had a mishap with my mascara," Mary joked, wiping her eye one last time as her vision cleared. "Anyways, pizza's ready."

David laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mary," he said smiling. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I…I mean…that wasn't meant to come out. I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" he stammered.

"No it's okay David," Mary whispered. "I think I love you too…"

"You do?" he asked softly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, I mean I think I do. I just don't think I could ever see myself with anyone else. It sounds crazy I know but its how I feel. It's just…for the very first time in my life…I feel…well, _you_ make me feel…_wanted_." Mary looked at him lovingly.

David smiled at her and leaned in closer. "And you make me feel like the happiest person on earth Mary Margaret. I have never in my _entire _life felt more strongly about someone." He leaned in and kissed her passionately, pushing her against the kitchen counter.

Mary deepened the kiss until her phone started ringing.

"Do you need to get that?" David muttered, still kissing her.

"Nah," Mary told him smiling. "It's just Emma probably calling to say she'll be home late tonight. If she calls again we'll answer okay?"

"Kay," David whispered, pulling her back to his lips.

They were interrupted by another ring. Mary gave David an apologetic look. "Guess it must be important…" she said sadly. Mary picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Emma…Emma what's wrong?" "Slow down Emma! Graham? He's what?! We'll be there in five." She hung up the phone and looked at David worried. "It's Graham…Emma said he's…that he's...he's dead."

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think of chapter 2? Was it too soon for Mary and David to let their feelings come out. Guess you'll find out;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-thanks so much girl! You're the best:D**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Thanks! Yeah I love that part too;) Aww thanks:):)**

**kuramaangel-Thank you!**

**lll-Thanks so much! Love your reviews:)**

**Guest-Thank you!**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-haha thank you! Yeah I thought all the Dary fans out there would love that;) I know I did! Hope you liked this update!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! Means a lot! So next update should be coming no later than 2 weeks. I made my school musical so that's adding a lot more to my plate, on top of AP European History, Pre-Calc, AP English 2, Honors Chem...yeah so bear with me;) For you Something was Found readers: UPDATE SHOULD BE COMING BY NEXT FRIDAY.**

**Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47 and send me a tweet/ask so I can follow you back!**

**OH also Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, a friend from school, and I are starting up a Oncer facebook page. It's called Oncers for Life. So go like it pleaseee? We will love you forever!:):)**

**Snow**

**PS: If you have a song request for a chapter that fits Mary and David's relationship, PM me with it:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello

**Hey ya'll! Plot bunny that popped in my head a couple days ago:) Basically David doesn't go into Mr. Gold's shop in 1x06 and so things are a little different**

**PREQUEL TO SOMETHING WAS MISSING. So this leads up to where Something was Missing starts!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… Or the lyrics to Hello by Lionel Richie**

**Dedications:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter for just being amazing and encouraging me to write to my best ability:) Love you!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 for being such an awesome friend and partner in crime;) and just being an inspiration to write better! Love ya girl!**

**I know it's WAY overdue but I've just been waiting for the right song to finish this chapter and then Hello by Lionel Richie came on the radio and I was like: THAT'S IT! So here is Chapter 3 of Just a Dream! Hope y'all enjoy it:D OH yeah this takes place at the end of True North. No David in this chapter sorry guys!**

* * *

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_'cause you know just what to say  
_

_And you know just what to do  
_

_And I want to tell you so much  
_

_I love you_

* * *

Emma walked into the kitchen after arriving back home from her walk. She'd found Ava and Nick's father, but of course, she'd also found hers as well…Ever since she'd kissed Graham three weeks ago. Right before he'd…died. She had these flashes in her head while kissing him. Of Mary Margaret and David…but it wasn't _them_. They were holding a baby girl and David kept calling Mary, "Snow". And Mary had long black hair. And the baby girl…she was wrapped in _her_ baby blanket. It was the exact same one that she carried with her. The white knit blanket with the purple ribbon and the name _Emma_ embroidered on the bottom right corner. And Mary kept calling the baby "Emma."

The next had been of David—well not really David, it was the same way with Mary, this was a different version of David, but it was very much him. He held the baby girl in his arms and carried a sword, as he fought off men in black armor. Almost as if he was protecting his daughter.

The final one had been of David putting the baby into a wardrobe. It looked just like the wardrobe from Henry's book. He had closed the doors and whispered two words: Find us. Emma wasn't sure what these things were but she'd borrowed Henry's book yesterday to read the ending. She wasn't sure if she was going completely insane or was beginning to head towards insanity, but whatever the book said made sense with her visions that had been continuously occurring the past few weeks. She sat down at the counter having made herself a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and pondered over the visions.

They had seemed so vivid…so _real_ looking…almost…almost like a memory. They were pretty scattered but it was weird. And then when Mary Margaret had picked up her baby blanket before she'd left the house. Emma thought she'd almost seen a flicker of recognition in Mary's eyes. But that was crazy. Emma set her mug down and walked over to the box on the couch. She grabbed her baby blanket out of it and sat down on the couch. She held the blanket to her face and breathed in the scent of it.

"I thought I heard you come back in," a voice said behind her.

Emma jumped. "Oh Mary! I thought you'd gone to sleep. You didn't have to wait up."

Mary shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I wanted to be sure that you'd gotten home alright. Mind if I join you?" she asked, gesturing to the couch.

Emma scooted over to make some more room for Mary to sit. "Yeah sure, I was just thinking…"

"About you parents?" Mary asked, sitting down.

Emma nodded. "You could say that."

Mary tucked her legs up behind her and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You want to talk about it?"

Emma bit her lip. Did she? All she knew right now was that she was having visions of Mary Margaret and David as…as Snow White and Prince Charming with a baby her. And that these visions could very well possibly be actually memories. Making Mary her actual mother. And David…her _father_…No, there's no way she is telling Mary Margaret about her growing insanity. But…what if Emma's "insanity" really _isn't _"insanity," what if it is true? Everything Henry's told her about the curse, her parents, all of it, true. Then…maybe if she told Mary about her visions, or memories, or whatever, it'd help Mary remember who she was…then Emma would have her mother back…true Mary was practically the same age as her but she already acted like her mother most days anyway.

Mary touched Emma's hand. "Emma, you can talk to me you know. You don't have to have your walls up around me. Just try and let me in…please?" Mary begged lovingly. "Emma, _please_…"

Emma took Mary's hand in hers. "You're going to think I'm going insane but I _swear_ that I'm not. Remember earlier when we were talking about Henry's theory? About how my parent's put me in a magical wardrobe to send me here to keep me safe from an evil curse. And that he thinks you and David are my parents?" Mary nodded. "How crazy do you think that theory is?" she asked.

Mary smirked. "I think it's perfectly rational for a ten year-old boy to have his fantasy Emma. And why shouldn't we play along for a bit, after all, you do have my chin," she teased once again.

Emma looked into Mary's eyes and clutched her baby blanket tight to her chest. "Mare…I'm being serious. What would you say if I told you that…I…might believe Henry?"

Mary laughed. "Emma you can't be serious. I mean yes I gave him the book for to give him hope but that doesn't mean anything in it is—" Emma's look caused Mary's words to get caught in her throat. "You…actually believe him don't you…" It wasn't a question. A mere statement of conformation.

Emma nodded. "I think so Mary. It's just that…well right before Graham…you know…died. I may have kissed him. And when I did two things happened. I got these flashes in my head and I saw…you and David with a baby girl…except you had longer hair and he was calling you Snow. And the baby…the baby was me. I know it sounds absolutely insane but Graham had one too I think. He kept saying "I remember," over and over. And I think everything Henry's been saying is true. I'm not going insane I swear. When you picked up my baby blanket, I saw it in your eyes. You were remembering something weren't you Mare?" she questioned.

Mary shook her head. "Well yes, I...I did see something but it was just David and I in the woods, kissing under a canopy. It was just a silly fantasy is all. Nothing more than that."

Emma grabbed Henry's book from her purse and flipped through the pages until she found a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming under a canopy kissing. "Is it Mare? Look at the picture, does it look just like your dream?"

Mary gasped and nodded slowly. "Yes…But Emma, this is highly illogical. Curses, princes, princesses, time is frozen, you being my _daughter_! It's all insanity! You know it, I know it, we just need to show Henry!"

Emma held out her baby blanket. "Take it Mary. Go on, please, take it one more time. Hold it for a few moments and if nothing happens, we'll let it go. Okay?" She held out her baby blanket for Mary to take. Mary Margaret was quite reluctant. "Mare, please. I need to know..."

Mary took the blanket from Emma's hand and they both froze. Flashbacks from another life flashed before Mary's eyes. A life with magic, in another land, as Snow White. Emma watched as Mary's eyes seemed to un-cloud. "Emma?" Mary asked with a new tone in her voice. It sounded almost motherly…

Mary took Emma's hand and looked into her eyes. "Mary what happened?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I remember…_everything_," Mary whispered. "I remember everything."

* * *

**Yeah no David in this chapter. Sorry about that but this is what I've been wanting to have for months with this story! I needed to have Mary remember before David but I wanted to have Emma start to believe in the curse before they remembered. Emma remembering during 1x07 was actually a tumblr prompt I received from adventuresinstorybrooke so a huge thanks to her for shaping this chapter! Hoping to get the next one up next week:) I've got the whole thing planned out now so it will lead up to SWM. **

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Haha he will soon! I promise!:D:D**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-Well Mary remembers;) When will David? See if you can figure it out!**

**Aod4L-Thanks!**

**Reminder-thanks!**

**WolfieRed23-Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They're awesome:) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next update will be sooner! **

**Notice: Ch 8 of SWF will be up tomorrow or later today. For those of you who have read I Will Always Find You, thistwinklingstar will have the edits for the next chapter to me soon and I'll update it, EXTREMELY sorry it's taken so long to update that!**

**Please review Oncers! Follow me on Twitter: McJepp15 tumblr: mcjep47 and like our FB Page: Oncers for Life. Who's ready for Into the Deep on Sunday?! Me! Feel free to PM if you want to fangirl;)**

**Snow**


End file.
